1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water magnetizer. More specifically, the invention relates to a water magnetizer which magnetizes a fluid inside a cooking recipient by forming a induced magnetic field inside the cooking recipient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water is very important for human daily life. The quality of drinking water greatly influences human""s health because human body contains 60-70 wt. % of the water with respect to the body weight. Hydrolysis and hydration of protein, fat, and hydrocarbons in the human body require water. Besides, water plays as a carrier for transporting the metabolites and as a biochemical reactant inside the human body. Further, the taste of the drinking water is an important factor for successful commercialization.
The quality of the drinking water closely related to the water source. A polluted water source can not produce good drinking water. Some water sources contain hard water, which can be softened after a conventional purification process. However, some limescales undesirably form after the water is boiled and the boiled water has poor taste.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a water magnetizer which can dissolve more oxygen, prevent limescales from being generated, and provide more advantages such as good taste, activation of human cells, and increased metabolism.
In one aspect of the present invention, a water magnetizer including a permeance member and a cooking recipient is provided. The permeance member consists of two parallel disks spaced apart each other by a plurality of partitions located along the periphery of the disks, such that there is clearance between the two parallel disks. The permeance member is placed into the cooking recipient that is charged with water. Then, the cooking recipient is placed onto an electromagnetic heater.
In another aspect of the present invention, a water magnetizer including a permeance member and a cooking recipient is provided. The permeance member consists of a disk and a plurality of partitions arranged along the 4 periphery of the disk. The permeance member is placed into the cooking recipient that is charged with water, such that there is clearance between the disk and a bottom of the cooking recipient. Then, the cooking recipient is placed onto an electromagnetic heater.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.